Slobber Tooth
Bio Slobber Tooth is a Skylander that debuted on Skylanders: SWAP Force and debuts as an Unlockable character on this game. Fighter Details Out of all the Skylanders and villains, he is the 113th on the overall tier list, 98th as a Skylander, 67th as a Core Skylander, and 13th as an Earth Element. He is categorized on the tier list as an C-grade fighter, having great power and average defense, but having the inability to pull off fast combos and attack counters because of his below-average speed. Attributes Skill Set ATTACK: A SPEED: D DEFENSE: C Pros: Slobber Tooth is all based on power and ground combat. His strength is his main asset, especially when it comes to smash attacks and specials. Most of his moves are limited but has one of THE best ranges in the entire game, so it doesn’t really matter, as long as he can be mastered and controlled correctly. Cons: Sadly, Slobber Tooth’s air combat skills are absolutely one of the worst, and his speed is definitely not one of the best. Although he is a roughhouse and has a big shield to prevent him from being attacked with almost every type of move, his bad speed doesn’t do him any justice when trying roll-evades. Slobber Tooth’s moveset, as said before, is quite limited, so it’ll be hard for a beginner to master him firsthand. Moveset 'Ground' Neutral Attack: A simple headswipe to opponent. (5%) Neutral Combo: A headswipe (5%), to another (5%), to a straight headbutt (6%), following a flurry of tail swipes to the opponent. (3% ea. Total of 16%+) Dash Attack: Jumps and tackles the opponent. (6%) Strong Side: A straight headbutt. (7%) Strong Up: Bites up at opponent. Decent knockback (8%) Strong Down: A brief headsweep. (7%) 'Smash' Smash Side: Slobber Tooth cocks back and delivers a powerful headbutt. One of his deadliest moves in his arsenal with exceptional knockback and KO probability. (15% uncharged, 29% fully charged.) Smash Up: Slobber Tooth jumps up a performs a backflip, slinging his tail at his opponent(s). Decent power and knockback. (12% uncharged, 21% fully charged.) Smash Down: Slobber Tooth takes his tail, spins and sweeps it on the ground. (11% uncharged, 20% fully charged.) 'Other' Neutral Aerial Attack: He flips with his head sticking out. Anyone caught will eventually get damaged, but the move doesn’t have very good knockback. (6%) Side Aerial Attack (Front): Bites at opponents. Weak knockback, but exceptional power. (9%) Side Aerial Attack (Back): Wags tail at opponents. (3% first, 4% second. Total of 7%) Down Aerial Attack: Turns his shell upside down, gets fully inside his shell, and spins. Great Meteor Smash. (10% when at high damage % and MS’ed, 2% each when caught in full attack at no to average damage %.) Ledge Attack: Jumps up and tackles opponent. (7%) 100% Ledge Attack: Gets up, cocks back and delivers a headbutt. (9%) Floor Attack (Face Up): Slings head back and forth. (6% each way) Floor Attack (Face Down): Swipes both tail and head both ways. (5% each way from each body part. 20% overall max total) 'Grabs and Throws' Grab: Grabs opponent with two hands. Pummel: Headbutts the opponent. (3%) Front Throw: Slobber Tooth is still grabbing the opponent. He bends completely back and delivers a brutal headbutt with more-than-exceptional knockback and power. One of the most devastating throws in the game. (21%) Back Throw: Slobber Tooth grabs the opponent with his mouth and slings them backward. (9%) Up Throw: Slobber Tooth grabs the opponent with his mouth, throws him/her up in the air and jumps into the opponent with his shell. Nice knockback and power. (14%) Down Throw: Slobber Tooth throws opponent on the floor, hits a front flip and nails the opponent with his tail. Great damage dealer, but not that great when it comes to knockback. (15%) 'On-Screen Appearance' Slobber Tooth appears like every other Skylander. He appears as if he was placed on a Portal. He appears in a prepared stance and says, “Clobber and Slobber!” before the battle begins. 'Specials' Neutral Special: “Chomp”- Slobber Tooth will swipe his area with his head. The first fighter he catches will be in the clutches of his mouth. Pressing the special button will make Slobber Tooth able to bite the opponent up to 3 times before spitting them out. Even if he/she escapes, he’ll/she’ll still take damage from slipping out of his mouth. The move has exceptional range and can be perfect for grabbing ledges when sent off-stage.(4% being caught. 2% each bite. 4% being spat out and 3% escaping from his mouth. Max total is 13-14%) Side Special: “Hammer Swing”- Slobber Tooth will take a step back and swing his tail at opponents with powerful force. Whoever gets caught will be knocked back either if your damge % is 0% or 100%. Most powerful move in his arsenal and possibly one of the strongest specials in the entire game. (30%) Up Special: “Heads or Tails”- Slobber Tooth uses his shell to spin around. His head and tail will be extended and can be used to gain vertical when in the air. The horizontal control is great, but the vertical is another story. Players who get sent off the edge need to tap the fastest speed and Chomp at the edge at the right time to be safe. (8% being caught by head or tail.) Down Special: “Shockwave”- Slobber Tooth slams his tail on the ground, creating a small, but effective earthquake. Tapping the special button makes him repeatedly slam the ground with the same force. Nice vertical knockback. (11% each tail slam) Final Smash: “Slobber Knocker” (Trapping)- Slobber Tooth can trap up to all 3 opponents at a time. He starts of turning around and slamming his tail on the opponent, capturing them in the ground. Slobber Tooth jumps in the air and flips many times before releasing a powerful tail slam on the ground, making the opponents pop out of the ground. Finally, he ends it with head swiping the opponents in the air and sending them to their doom. (Auto KO if damage is up to at least 65-70%) 'Taunts' Up: Sits upright and raises his arms and says, “Nailed it!” Side: Runs around and chases his tail. Down: Slams his tail three times on the ground and says “All might and all bite!” 'Winning Quotes' *“Now that we’re down here, I’m kinda hungry.” *“You guys are all bark and no bite.” *“You just got shell shocked and rocked.” *“No buts about it.” *“Things work out when you use your head.” *“And that’s what you get for calling me ‘extinct’!” (when facing any villain) Palette Swaps COMING SOON! Techniques COMING SOON! Gallery COMING SOON! Trivia *Slobber Tooth’s moveset is slightly similar to Spyro’s, although Spyro's is based on power and speed, while Slobber Tooth's is just based on his power. *Although having slow speed, Slobber Tooth has one of the fastest combos in the game as a Heavyweight. *Slobber Tooth is known to have a limited moveset, only attacking with his head, mouth and tail. Alongside Wrecking Ball, they are the only fighters who attack with only 3 types of attacks, Wrecking ball only attacking with his mouth,tongue and head. Coincidentally, they are alike in many things, like their love of eating and their main attack method of chomping enemies. *When he faces a villain and wins, Slobber Tooth says that he/she called him “extinct”. Of course we wouldn’t know that unless we saw and heard it; it’s just what a villain would insult him with. He’s also the only dinosaur Skylander who says that to a villain when he wins. Category:Skylanders Category:Core Skylanders Category:Earth Elements Category:Characters Category:Unlockables